Hyrulean
Hyruleans are the dominant and most widespread humanoid people of the world of Hyrule. History Hyruleans are one of the most ancient peoples of the world, one of the Firstborn whom were supposedly civilized by the Goddesses in the Age of Myth. Their exact origins are shrouded in myth, but the first Hyrulean ancestors emerged in what is now the northern Umoloth, colonizing its coasts and islands as early as 6000 BG. These peoples developed into two distinct cultures, the Lokomo and Cobble, and prospered for nearly 2000 years, building empires unparalleled by the descendants and mastering technologies and magicks lost to time.Circa 5500 BG, Cobble settlers first colonized the coast of the continent of Hyrule, becoming the ancestors of the people known as Arcadians. Circa 4700 BG, the Lokomo and Cobble initiated a 200 year war that devastated the civilizations of the Umoloth and resulted in the release of the Phantoms, which drove both peoples into near extinction, with the only survivors hiding in secret places in the Umoloth or fleeing southeast into Arcadia. Circa 4698 BG the Arcadian refugees officially began calling themselves Arcadians, and began to settle further inland into what would become known as Holodrum and Akkala. Circa 4551 BG the Wind Tribe, the first wave of Arcadian migrants into Holodrum, came into recognition as a people. Some 500 year later, c. 4000 BG, more waves of settlers broke off from Arcadia, their tribes forming the early Houses of Akkala. These peoples first settled upper Lanayru Province and later expanded into Vigjaro Glade and Hyrule Field by c. 3000 BG, coming under the rule of various Houses and their bannermen. These Akkalans interbred with the Ocean Zora living along the Coast of Airu, resulting in the first Hybrid Zora, and circa 3050 BG religious hermits founded the remote colony of Calatia in the Moruge Mountain. Circa 3003 BG, the Fallen Sage, Sulkaris, led the Gohma in an invasion of Hyrule, smashing into the Akkalan territory and nearly destroying the people before being slain at Akkala Citadel by Rhoaban Gustaf I. During this chaos, many Akkalans fled southeast, settling along the border of the Kingdom of Ikana, along the Kano River, and constructed the Fort of Wings. These Akkalans continued colonizing east, eventually founding Lynna City, and, cut off from their cousins in the west, developed distinct physical traits and culture, becoming known as Labrynnians. Back in Akkala, Rhoaban became the first unified king of the Akkalans, establishing a great confederacy through marriage to Queen Siroc of their Wind Tribe cousins, and alliances with the Picori and Huskus. Siroc and the Wind Tribe were nearly destroyed by an invasion by the Darknut Legion in 2994 BG, forced to escape into the heavens to serve Demoko, First Sage of Time, as Oocca. Rhoaban was assassinated in 2991 BG by Houses Nohansen and Daltus, sparking the bloody Akkalan Civil War. Rhoaban and Siroc's three secret children were spirited away to Calatia by Sir Bado Harkinian, and facing complete destruction, the surviving retainers of House Gustaf followed, forming the noble core of the fledgling Kingdom of Calatia. Bado Harkinian disappeared into the Gerudo Desert, and his descendants emerged as the Gerudo some 300 years later c. 2657 BG. Akkala ended its civil under the divine rule of Hylia Nohansen, and the people began to refer to themselves as Hylians in her honor. Hylia disappeared but her descendants in House Nohansen and intermarried houses would continue to rule by divine right. Her grandnephew Berrymark Harkinian I was usurped by Bal Onkled, whom, after nearly a century of rule, was assassinated by an Akkalan Lord named Kiro Muno, whom married Berrymark's granddaughter Syalza and reformed Akkala as the Kngdom of Hyrule c, 2830 BG. Despite the Kingdom's matrilineal succession, the three daughter of Kiro and Syalza refused the throne, and their descendents, obsessed by Kiro's assassination of the Usurper, and retaining their pure Akkalan features, became the first Sheikah. During the reign of Rhogim Nohansen V some 500 years later, c. 2384 BG, Hylians began to settle the Plains of Ordona, and unlike their northern cousins freely interbred, resulting in a wide array of features that deviated from the classical hylian traits of pointed ears and fair features. This resulted in severe taboos about the interbreeding of pure Hylians and these new Ordonians, whom took on rounded ears as a distinct trait. The Ordonians were officially recognized as a distinct ethnicity in 39 AG by Princess Nylin Nohansen Zelda I, whom granted them semi-autonomy as Ordona Province. Ethnicities Cobble One of the first two known ethic groups of Hyruleans along with their Lokomo cousins, the Cobble developed in the icy northeastern reaches of the Umoloth, ruling an empire known as the Cobble Kingdom. They had dark skin and hair, tapered ears, and most notably blank white eyes with no pupils, a feature that passed onto their Arcadian and Wind Tribe descendants. The Cobble were master architects and sorcerers, constructing the largest cities in history as well as great golems such as Eox, powered by the Aura. The Cobble were nearly exterminated by the Phantoms, with survivors either escaping south to Arcadia or entering stasis in magical underground vaults. These souls would never awaken from their slumber, trapped in a state of undeath bound to their ancient constructs. Lokomo One of the first two known ethic groups of Hyruleans along with their Cobble cousins, the Lokomo developed in the western reaches of the Umoloth, ruled by Councils and developing a society based on technology. The Lokomo had sallow features, sail-shaped tapered ears, and eyes with pupils in colors similar to a modern Hylian. The Lokomo were unparalled scientists and engineers whose technology was not matched until the rise of Labrynna many millennia later. Their cities were connected by rails on which traveled locomotives, and their armies were the first to master gunpowder in the form of cannons and bombs.The Lokomo were nearly exterminated by the Phantoms, with survivors either escaping south to Arcadia or going deep into hiding in the forgotten corners of the Umoloth.Category:Peoples